Simply Magical
by Flatt
Summary: An unknown character that has now come in to replace ginny as harry potter's love interest will tell you the story of what happened that year at Hogwarts, and what it was like to be forever worrying about her love. i know kinda a lame title


Lenora sat up in her room a frown on her face as she shoved more cheese onto a tortilla chip. _Stupid life_ she thought thinking back to all that has happened. "Lenora are you ready yet?" Her mom called up the stairs. Lenora looked around shoving another chip into her mouth before grabbing her bag and running down the stairs.

"Ok darling hold on tight." her mom said apparating outside of a front gate. Lenora looking in front of her and saw her favorite summer retreat, her aunt and uncle's house.

She walked in the gate and over to the back door. "Who is it?" A familiar voice called from the other side.

"Lenora Marie Weasley Shay." The door cracked open a little and she saw someone's eyes.

"Ok fine, when I was five years old and it was my first visit here I got a scar on my knee from a gnome bite. I got my letter from Hogwarts at your house. My father died two summers ago by a death eater. Just PLEASE let me in!" Lenora whined.

"HAHA tricked you cous!" Fred said opening up the door. Lenora walked in and punched him in the arm.  
"Ouch that hurt."

"Hahaha no it didn't you pansy." Lenora said laughing.

"Lenny!!" Ginny said running down the stairs and leaping on her cousin.

"Gin!!" Lenora said hugging her.

"C'mon let's go!" Gin said grabbing one of Lenora's bags. Lenora grinned and started up the stairs. Lenora looked up and saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Her eyes grew wide and she smiled.

"Hey guys how's it going?" she asked her body frozen. Ginny pulled her up the stairs further.

"Wow that was smooth." She said laughing.

"Shut up!!!!" Lenora whined walking into Ginny's room that she was sharing with Hermione. "God I'm tired." Lenora said lying down on Ginny's bed.

"No way. You have to tell me what happened I mean every time you see Harry you seem nervous and uneasy." Ginny said jumping onto the bottom of her bed.

"Ok. I told you he broke up with me, but I just can't stop thinking about him. I mean I'm related to you guys how much more trouble can I be in if He knew I dated him. I mean it's like yeah…."  
"Well Cousin, for one thanks for hatin' on our family. And another I have no idea I'm usually coming to you for advice." Ginny said laughing.

"Ah thanks girly… you're a pal!" Lenora said sitting up. "Let's go I'm bored." They both got up and started walking out of the room when Hermione barged in.

"Oh hello girls! Lenora good to see you." Hermione said walking over and hugging her.

"Hey Hermione, how's your summer been?" Lenora said leaning against the door as it opened again. Lenora fell to the ground behind the door.

"Ok where's my favorite cousin." She heard George say.

"Behind the door you just hit me with." Lenora said getting up and walking out from behind the door. George gave a fake shocked face and ran forward sweeping Lenora into his arms.

"Georgie your saint-like!" Lenora said as George set her down. Ginny and Hermione both gave her look and shook their heads.

"I've used that one didn't go over to well with the crowds." George said giving her another hug.

"Dang I thought I was smooth." Lenora said.

************

Lenora woke up the next day. "It's Harry's birthday…." She said sitting up.

"Yeah sure is." Hermione said getting up and grabbing a present she wrapped and walking out of the room.

"I have an idea for you." Ginny said walking over and brushing her shoulder. Lenora looked at her as she sat down.

"I'm listening."

************

"Harry, can you come in here a moment?" Ginny asked stepping out of the room. Harry walked into Ginny's room and saw Lenora looking outside.

"Happy Seventeenth."

"Yeah… Thanks..." Harry said taking a step towards her. Lenora looked at him steadily; she noticed it was difficult for him to look back.

"Nice view." Harry said pointing out the window. Lenora looked at him ignoring what he said.

"I couldn't think of what to get you." She said

"You didn't have to get me anything." Lenora ignored this.

"I didn't know what would be useful. Nothing too big, because you wouldn't be able to take it with you."

Lenora saw him take a quick look at her. She took a step to him.

"So then I thought, I'd like you to have something to remember me by, you know, you meet some veela when you're off doing whatever you're doing."

"I think dating opportunities are going to be pretty thin on the ground, to be honest."

"There's the silver lining I've been looking for." Lenora whispered she took another step and she kissed him like she never kissed him before and then she felt Harry kiss her back he felt one hand on her back and the other running through her hair.

The door banged open and they jumped apart. "Oh," said Ron pointedly. "Sorry."

"RON!" Hermione said just behind him slightly out of breath. There was a strained silence.

"Well, happy birthday anyway, Harry." Lenora said in a flat little voice. Glaring at her cousin whose ears were scarlet red.

"I'll see you later." Harry said, and he followed the other two out of the bedroom. Lenora threw herself onto the bed angrily.

"How was it?" Ginny asked sneaking into the room.

"Ron barged in. Damn you stupid brother." Lenora said. She punched the pillow. "Everything was so perfect, it was, uh." she sighed and fell back onto the bed.

Lenora walked down the stairs with Ginny and walked outside to where there was three long tables laid out in the garden and sat down and looked around she caught Harry's eye and he grinned at her.

Lenora and Ginny sat and conversed the whole night silently giggling about everything. A bright silver weasel came into view everyone turned and looked at it.

"Minister of Magic coming with me."

Ginny and Lenora looked around as they watched Remus and Tonks disappear and then a second later Mr. Weasley and the minister appear. Lenora looked at him and snorted. Ginny punched her in the arm.

Lenora laughed and walked over and started talking to Fred and George. "So let me get this straight, you only sell ….." Lenora said, but was cut off as Harry walked back out and they finally ate the birthday cake.

"Lenny, let's go to bed." Ginny said looking around before getting up and saying goodnight. Lenora sent one last fleeting glance over her shoulder at Harry.

She walked into Ginny's room and sighed. She crumpled onto her little cot and laid there staring up at the ceiling.  
"OH my god my mom is a total freaking…." Ginny said storming into the room and slamming the door.

Lenora jumped up and looked around scared. "Wha...What?" She said looking around. She raised a hand and wiped the drool off her chin. Ginny looked down at her and started to laugh.

"C'mon if you're not up soon my mum will throw a fit, truly." Ginny said holding her hand out. Lenora looked at it than grabbed it standing up.

"Let's go get some food. Have you eaten?" Lenora asked walking to the door.

"Yeah but I'll sit and talk with everybody." Ginny said walking out the door and closing it behind her.

"Oh my Lenora look at you..." Mrs. Weasley said her jaw on the floor and eyes wide in fright. Lenora cocked her head than saw her reflection in the mirror. She bit her lower lip than combed her fingers through her trying to tame the unruly mass.

She shrugged getting most of it down before walking over to the table as Mrs. Weasley set a bowl of porridge before her. Lenora grabbed some sugar and stirred it in. She started to eat quickly.

"Good morning." Ron said. Lenora looked up some porridge dripping out of the corner of her mouth. "Wow cous that's umm… attractive." he said laughing.

Lenora quickly licked the porridge off her face glaring at Ron. "Quickly eat all of you I need to start getting ready." Mrs. Weasley said as she handed Lenora a napkin.

Lenora looked over her shoulder and gave molly a look. "C'mon let's go take a shower before everyone else gets to it." Ginny said pulling Lenora away from her food. Lenora's face fell as she was dragged away. "Your gonna have to beat us!" Fred said childishly as he and George ran up the stairs before them.

"Fred!!!" George said as they looked at the bathroom door that was shut in his face.

"HAHA!!" Lenora said looking at him.

"Why are you laughing you didn't get in either." George said sticking his tongue out.

"You're a spoil sport." Lenora said walking into Ginny's room and grabbed her bag.

"God I don't really like weddings." Lenora said pulling her Silver v-neck dress out of her bag. She laid it out on the bed and looked at it. It ran like a river onto the floor and shimmered into the light. It had embellishments along the neck line.

"OoO! Pretty!" Ginny said looking at it.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Ask Hermione if she'll come in and do some magic on my hair, doing that dumb muggle thing takes too long." Lenora said walking out of the room.

"Hey Lenny, Gin said you wanted me to do your hair. Now I must warn you those are like the few spells I haven't mastered." Hermione said as she patted the bed in front of her.

Ginny walked in her jaw dropped. "Hermione what did you do?" She said running forward.

"What! What happened?" Lenora said grabbing the mirror that was lying in her lap. "AH! Hermione!"

"I told you I couldn't perform these spells so well." Hermione said biting her lips looking at the two buns that stuck of the sides of her head.

"I can fix this easy." Ginny said walking forward and started pulling at her hair. Later she had the buns off her head and her hair was wavy and shimmered in the light.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!! Ginny you saved me. Sorry Hermione." Lenora said getting up and hugging Hermione than Ginny. "Umm shut the door."

Hermione slipped on her dress and pointed her wand at her hair and it straightened and shined. "You can do that easy!" Lenora said.

"Well your hair is naturally straight; I can straighten hair, but curl it no way." Hermione said pulling on her lilac colored dress. "I'm going down there see you later."

"Ginny, Lenora are you ready yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she peeked her head through the door.

"Not yet mum." Ginny said closing the door as her mom walked away. She walked back over to her dress that was gold.

Lenora pulled off the robe she was wearing and pulled on her dress she looked at herself in the mirror.  
"Hmmm." she said she reached into her bag and grabbed a garter belt.

"WHOA! What's that for." Ginny asked staring at her.

"To hold my wand!" Lenora said. "Have you seen my shoes?"

"You don't know where your shoes are?"

"Duh, that's why I'm asking you!"

"Sheesh don't have to be snippy." Ginny said poking her in her side.

"Ah don't I'm ticklish." Ginny started to poke her more and she laughed.

"GIRLS! Get going we're starting really soon." Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah Ginny stop messing around!" Lenora said looking underneath her bed wear her silver heels sat.  
"This outfit is missing something!"

"Here." Ginny said walking over and handed her Lenora's favorite earrings. Lenora grinned and put them in before running down the stairs followed by Ginny.

"Lenora vhat are you doing you are supposed to be out there already." Fleur said looking at her. Lenora bit her lip before stepping out and running across the yard and over to the orchard. She snuck in and walked over to the second row. Harry looked over and saw Lenora walking over and his jaw dropped. He took a deep breath than saw Ron looking at him he looked forward quickly.

"Gin you were so cute!" Lenora joked pinching her cheek.

"And obviously you look fabulous, Harry, well cousin Barney, can't take his eyes off of you."

"Oh god please don't put it like that." Lenora said looking over at the kinda chubby muggle boy that Harry was posing as.

"C'mon let's go dance!" Ginny said laughing.

Lenora danced with everybody. Fred and George ditched them half way through to hang with two French girls.

"Ginny! Look..." Lenora said as they slow danced a silvery lynx appeared and opened wide and spoke in Kingsley's smooth voice.

"The ministry is fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

Every one started to freak out. People were apparating away. Lenora looked around trying to see where Barney, Harry, was. "He got away I saw him, Ron, and Hermione disapperate." Ginny whispered in her ear.

"Let's go." Lenora said picking up her dress and grabbed her wand and looked around trying to find her aunt and uncle.

"Ginny! Ginny! Lenora! Ginny!!!" Mrs. Weasley called out as Death eaters started appearing.

"Oh honey. Get to the house fast." Mrs. Weasley said pulling out her wand and pushing the two girls away. Lenora looked around and ran holding onto Ginny.

"Dammit my heels are sinking into the ground." Lenora said ripping one off and than the other and running with them in her hand.

"Don't look back ok." she said. Her eyes grew wide and she slowed grabbing tighter to Ginny's arm.

"Going somewhere girls?" A man in a black cloak and a silver mask said staring down at them.

"Well yes… Sir… ummm I'm having my period and I forgot a tampon." Lenora said smiling fakely.

The man looked down on her in disgust, and stepped aside looked after the girls as they speed walked back.

"Ok… ummm how bout we just by pass that entire part and say we just got away." Ginny said.

"I'm amazed he actually bought it. And how did he not notice you were a Weasley!! I mean seriously."

"What makes you think I didn't notice that?" The man's voice said in their ear. Lenora's eyes grew wide. She whimpered.

"So I lied a little. You're a very intimidating and that's the most uncomfortable thing I could think of so I'm sorry really. So fine take us away! Kill us I don't know what good it'll do Harry Potter could care less about me." Lenora said adding that last part more to herself.

"What Harry Potter where is he?" the man said staring down at them.

"How should I know?" Lenora asked. She felt Ginny jab her fingers into her arm.

"Tell me where he is." The man said towering over the two girls.

Lenora saw the man freeze than keel over. She looked over and saw Tonks standing with her wand aimed at them. "On your left Tonks! Watch out!!" Ginny yelled. Tonks turned just in time to deflect a spell.

"Get to your house fast girls." Tonks yelled as she started to fight another Death Eater. Lenora and Ginny turned and started to run fast as they could until they got to the back door. They shut themselves in.

"Can you perform a spell?" Ginny asked, looking around frightened.

"No I'm not of age yet I'll be hauled away fast." Lenora said walking over to the couch and wringing her hands anxiously.

"Calm down they will all be fine I mean I have no clue." Ginny said plopping down next to her.

They waited their frightened Lenora sat their looking scared across the room. It was about 30 minutes later the family walked in.

Lenora and Ginny jumped up. Ginny ran over to her parents and Lenora over to Fred and George. "What happened?" Fred asked sitting down. Lenora looked around all the seats were taken so she went over and sat on top of Ginny. She grunted and looked at her.

"Well we ran than were caught by a death eater and with some persuasive talking on my part and spells on Tonks' part we got away." Lenora said looking down at Ginny.

"Ow…" Ginny said.

"Honey are you hurt? Where?" Mrs. Weasley said running over.

"Yeah her butt bones are jabbing into my thighs." Ginny said.

"Open the door now!" An angry voice said outside. Remus and Tonks bundled up together. Mr. Weasley walked forward and opened the door. There stood 3 death eaters. "Search the entire house." The man said. After the three, three more appeared and looked around they started to tear the place apart.

Lenora looked scared and scooted in between the twins who stood on either side of her. She felt someone grab her wrist. She looked behind and saw Ginny. She took a deep breath and made a determined face.

She started to shiver a little the windows were open and so were the doors. Lenora looked around and saw Bill comforting Fleur and her parents, Remus and Tonks sat looking longingly back and forth than down at her stomach.

"Where is Potter!!!" a death eater walked in his wand sending sparks out.

He looked around and grabbed George First. They came in later and grabbed Fred. Lenora looked over at George who gave her a wink and a nod. Lenora took a deep breath.

"Their gone. Is everyone ok?" Mr. Weasley asked. Mrs. Weasley nodded continuing her clean up.

Lenora looked around.  
"Well we best be headin' out. Check out how my mum and dad are doin'!" Tonks said getting up. Lenora followed suit and walked over.

Lenora gave her a hug. "So when are you due?" she whispered in Tonks' ear. Tonks pulled apart and grinned. '9 months' she mouthed winking at Lenora.

"See ya Remmy!" Lenora said but saw a death eater grab onto him as he Disapperated. She gasped before walking back in and sitting down.

"Quiet everyone." Mr. Weasley said.

"Family is safe. Do not reply. We're being watched." Mr. Weasley said to his Patronus. Lenora looked around and shivered at the thought of being watched.

"Let's go Lenny I can't sit up like this." Ginny said grabbing hold of her hand and pulling her away.


End file.
